Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to microencapsulating of myofibroblasts (e.g., isolated from Wharton's jelly of the human umbilical cord) in “clinical grade” sodium alginate for the prevention and therapeutic treatment of autoimmune and inflammatory diseases.
Description of State of the Art
Sodium alginate (AG) is a polysaccharide extracted from seaweed, and in particular, Microcystis pyrifera, present mainly along the western shores of the Pacific Ocean, has a wide application in various industries (i.e., food chain, pharma) including biotechnology. Sodium alginate can be found in the market as a crude extract alginate or as a partially purified powder. Commonly, the KELTONE™ LVCR possesses a level of endotoxin in a range that goes from 30,000 EU/g to about 60,000 EU/g. “Pharmaceutical grade” alginate for parenteral applications must contain endotoxin levels lower than 100 EU/g. Hence, before clinical use KELTONE™ LVCR endotoxin levels must be drastically reduced.